


Tricks Aren't Just For Kids

by WarlockWriter



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Avoids being RPF by a technicality, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: *For the May 2018 Gabriel Monthly Challenge*Using the line  “Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?"Rob Bennett wakes up and discovers he may have done worse than break "Con Rule #1" But maybe it's not what it looks like.





	Tricks Aren't Just For Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whit_merule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/gifts).



Whippany, NJ

 

Rob opened his eyes, slowly. His head throbbed, and he was pretty sure his wig had died in his mouth. As the world slowly swam into view, he couldn't figure out what he was seeing. The ceiling was so far away. Was he sick? Had something happened?

Finally, he figured out he was on the floor. But why was he on the floor? Had he fallen out of bed? Why was he naked? And feeling sticky?

Something nudged his face. It felt like someone's...ass? Oh no! What had he done? Had he broken Con rule number one and slept with a fan? Surely not. He hadn't been that drunk last night. Had he?

Whoever it was mumbled in her--no wait. Was that a man's sleep murmur? Had he actually been drunk enough to sleep with a  _ male _ fan? Slowly, with growing dread, he turned his head to the side. The world spun a little, but after a moment, he was able to focus on the person beside him.

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Worse than sleeping with a fan. Even worse than sleeping with a _male_ fan. A familiar face was pillowed on Rob's discarded pants. His honey gold hair gleamed in the early morning sunlight streaming through the window. His face was relaxed into "well-fucked" bliss.

Apparently he had been so drunk last night he'd slept with his best friend. Oh, he was so screwed.

Rob stood up, careful to not disturb Rich. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he did know he didn't want to be in the room when his best friend woke up and realized what had happened last night.

He tiptoed to his suitcase, grabbed some clean clothes at random, threw them on, decided his mis-matched socks weren't important enough to risk making more noise and did the walk of shame out of his hotel room.

***

As soon as the door snicked closed, the still figure on the floor opened amber eyes and smiled a satisfied smile. Rob had been so distracted he hadn't even noticed the absence of a certain chain necklace.

Even a Trickster had to give his victims a way out.

***

Rob fretted all the way to breakfast. He tried to remember the previous night. Rich had been talking to him at the bar. Something about confidence and being a keynote speaker. Then he'd sat at the table with the girl who'd been cosplaying his character. He wouldn't have been surprised if he'd slept with her. He'd felt such a connection. So how did he go from there to waking up on the floor with his best friend? The one who'd stood by him every time he'd needed him. Well, except for that one time. And that one. And that thing with the divorce papers. Okay, so Rich could be kind of an ass, but still. Just because he slept with fans didn't mean he wanted his best friend creeping on and sleeping with him.

How could he ever face Rich again?

A sudden hope went through him. Maybe Rich had been too drunk to remember? He'd just wake up on the floor, wonder how he got there and decide it had been something innocent. Like passing out in Rob's room because it was too far to get to his own.

Yeah, that was probably it. Surely the Universe didn't hate him enough for Rich to remember. If he just played it cool, he'd be able to get through this.

He deliberately slowed his steps on the way into the restaurant. This was a terrible time to rush and look guilty. He'd just go in, grab some food from the buffet, sit down and wait for Rich to come in. He'd just smile big, ask him how his evening had been and play it cool. Yeah, he could do this.

So imagine his surprise when Rich was already at the buffet, dressed and chatting casually with Matt and Kurt. Wait? What? How was that even possible? He'd just left him passed out on his hotel room floor less than ten minutes ago.

Rich glanced up, smiled and said, "Come on, Robby. We're on stage in 20 minutes. Eat up while you can."

Stay cool. Stay cool.

Rob walked over, took a plate, served up some eggs and blurted out, “Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?"

Oh shit! He had not meant to say that. Why had he said that?

Rich just frowned. "What are you talking about? If you didn't mean to take the eggs, just don't eat them."

Kurt gave both of them his typical cool, slightly superior look, examined three packets of jelly as if they held the secrets of the universe, selected the strawberry and left for a table.

Rich was still giving him an odd look. "You okay, Rob? You look a little green."

Rob grabbed some bacon at random and desperately tried to regain what little cool he had. "Uh, no. Just...well...might have had a bit too much to drink last night."

Rich nodded knowingly. "Tell me about it, dude. You were knocking back shots so fast I was sure you'd forget yourself and try to sleep with the chick cosplaying you. I was so ready to do an intervention."

The aforementioned girl walked by at that moment, winked at Rich and kept on going.

"Glad to see you made it to bed alone, buddy. Now eat up and let's get to the fans." He picked up his plate and headed for a table, deliberating selecting one far away from Kurt.

Rob didn't know what to think. Blindly grabbing some toast, he followed Rich to the table. Sitting down, he decided he had to ask. "How'd you get down here so fast?"

Rich looked up from squirting ketchup on his eggs. The smell made Rob slightly nauseous. "What are you talking about, man? I took the same amount of time I always do."

Well, that was clearly not true, but what else could Rob ask? If Rich had truly forgotten it, wasn't that what he wanted?

"Never mind," Rob finally said. "My time sense must be shot today."

"As long as you're not late for the photo ops later today. Beth'll have your head."

Rob forced himself to eat his breakfast. Something about this just wasn't right, but he didn't have the time to figure it out right now.

***

The rest of the day passed surprisingly normally. Cosplay girl gave him some odd looks, but he kept his distance. He'd made enough mistakes for one convention.

Rich also kept shooting him looks, but they were basically the usual  _ Robby are you going to make it through this day _ , so he didn't think they meant anything.

Of course, as soon as he thought he'd made it through without his friend remembering anything, it all went to shit again.

He had just finished his photo op and was on his way back to his room when Rich stopped him. "Rob! God damn it! What the fuck were you thinking?"

Oh shit!

He stopped walking, not sure what to say, but pretty sure he didn't want it said in front of witnesses. "Come on, man. Let's take this to one of our rooms."

Rich recoiled. "Are you kidding me? Not a chance I'm going to be in a room alone with you again. I'm not sure how I'll manage to even be at a con with you again."

With that he stalked off down the hallway.

Rob didn't know what to say. What could he say? It was unforgivable what he'd done, and the worst part was that he didn't even remember anything that had happened. If he could remember, he could try to apologize, but what could he say? "Hey, Rich, I think I slept with you, and I really want to say I'm sorry, but I don't even remember what happened."

Yeah, that would go over well.

***

Down the other hallway, the man who looked like Rich stopped and smiled. Yes, this was going just according to plan.

***

Rob found a bottle of cheap whiskey in his room and started working his way through it. About a quarter of the way through the bottle, a knock sounded at his door.

"Hey, Robby, are you coming down for the concert?"

What the fuck? Rich? What was he doing here?

Whiskey bottle dangling precariously from his hand, Rob stumbled to the door, not yet drunk, exactly, but still messed up enough to be unsure of his footing. He opened, and, sure enough, there was Rich, whose welcoming smile slid into a frown. "Rob? Why are you drinking alone in your room?"

"You know why," Rob said, proud that his words were barely slurred.

Rich put a gentle arm around him and nudged him into the room, closing the door behind him. Guiding him to the bed, he said, "Look, man. You've been off all day. What's wrong?"

"Why are you even in here?"

Rich gave him a puzzled frown. "Why wouldn't I be? I mean, you're my friend. Something's wrong, and I just want to help if I can."

"But you said you'd never want to be alone in a room with me again."

Suspicion crossed Rich's face, and Rob was sure he was going to storm out, but instead he asked, "What do you think happened today?"

Rob waved the bottle. almost hitting Rich in the face. His friend took the bottle away from him and set it down at a safe distance. "I woke up this morning on the floor. Someone was with me, and I thought I'd slept with a fan, but when I rolled over, it was you." He felt tears start to run down his face. "I think I slept with my best friend, and I didn't mean to, and I don't even remember it. I'm so sorry. I thought maybe you hadn't remembered it because you were normal at breakfast, but then just a little while ago you said you never wanted to be alone in a room with me again."

As he spoke, his words became almost intelligible around the sobs which shook his body.

Rich's expression went from confusion to irritation to near anger. Rob started to apologize again, but before he could say anything, his friend's expression softened, and he squeezed Rob's shoulder. "It's okay, Rob. I think I know what's been happening. It's not your fault."

He turned to the center of the room and spoke, clearly and loudly, "Gabriel, get your feathery ass down here right now."

Rob didn't know what to think. Sure, Rich had played an angel named Gabriel on that show, but why was he acting like he thought someone named Gabriel was going to show up?

That's when there was a feeling of displaced air followed by the sound of wings, and a twin to Rich was standing in the middle of the room, looking pleased with himself.

"What?" was all Rob managed to get out of his suddenly dry mouth.

"Gabriel" crossed his arms and smirked at Rich. "You rang?"

Rich rolled his eyes. "Gabriel, what the heck are you doing tricking my best friend?"

Okay, apparently he really was Gabriel. Rob wasn't sure he was quite drunk enough to believe it, but he'd roll with it for the moment.

"I thought he needed cheering up after the divorce," Gabriel was saying, his tone innocent.

"By making him think he'd slept with me?" Rich's hazel eyes were flashing, which Rob thought might be unwise, assuming this guy actually was an archangel.

Gabriel shrugged. "He's probably wanted it at some point, so why not?"

"I never have!" Rob squeaked.

Rich reached out and patted him reassuringly. "I know, man. He's just messing with you."

"That can't really be an actual archangel, Rich," Rob said, attempting to get the conversation going in a saner direction. "You know that right?"

Gabriel uncrossed his arms, stood up to his full height and said, "You think so?" A moment later, shadowy black wings uncurled from his shoulders, spreading to encompass the entire room. They remained just long enough for Rob to be incapable of convincing himself he was imagining them.

Rich didn't look impressed. "Drama queen."

Rob cleared his throat and managed to find a few actual words. "You mean he really is an archangel? And he looks just like you?"

"I'm more handsome," the angel said.

Rob had to admit he had a point. There was  _ something _ about him.

Rich shook his head. "It's a long story, and I think you're drunk enough to not remember it in the morning, but let's play it safe, just say ‘yes’, and go with that. I'll explain in the morning if you remember."

"I'm not that drunk!" Rob protested.

The angel and human exchanged looks of amused disbelief.

After a moment, the angel relaxed his shoulders. "Okay, maybe I was a bit out of line. But you were ignoring me."

Rich rolled his eyes. Rob had the impression this was kind of a thing when he was around Gabriel. "Been busy, man. You know how con season is. And the best way to get my attention is  _ not _ to torment my friend here."

Now Rob was even more confused. From the body language passing back and forth, it kind of looked like Rich and the angel were...together? How was that even possible?

"Want me to make him forget this ever happened?" Gabriel asked.

"That would be for the best. I was going to tell him one day, but not right after his wife served him with divorce papers. Seriously? Timing much?"

The angel shrugged, suddenly looking a bit abashed. "Okay, sorry. Look, how about I back up time to this morning, and we'll forget this even happened?"

Rich nodded. "Deal." He looked at Rob. "You okay with that?"

Rob decided he was. "Yeah, probably for the best. Thanks. I think?"

Gabriel snapped his fingers.

***

Rob opened his eyes, slowly. His head throbbed, and he was pretty sure his wig had died in his mouth. As the world slowly swam into view, he couldn't figure out what he was seeing. The ceiling was so far away. Was he sick? Had something happened?

Finally, he figured out he was on the floor. But why was he on the floor? Had he fallen out of bed? Why was he naked? And feeling sticky?

Something nudged his face. It felt like someone's...ass? Oh no! What had he done? Had he broken Con rule number one and slept with a fan? Surely not. He hadn't been that drunk last night. Had he?

A girl rolled over in her sleep, cuddling closer. She was wearing a fake beard and a wig. She muttered, "God," in her sleep.

Rob was suddenly both painfully awake and sober. "Oh fuck," was all he could manage to say.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [WhitMerule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule) is indirectly responsible for this. When they asked for ship name ideas for Rowena/Gabriel, someone suggested Robriel. They said no, that was for Rob/Gabriel. This sort of happened as a result of that idea sticking in my head.


End file.
